Romancing Roses
by LunaLez
Summary: When two transfer students are suddenly welcomed into the Host Club, how will they keep up with their madness? Will the Host Club be able to help the girls, or will the girls be able to change them in the process? Cowritten with butterflyxblade
1. The Beginning

"Hm…it seems that all the applications are in order, for you two and your families. If you like, you can walk around the school for a while. The second semester starts tomorrow so it might be strange coming in during the middle of the year. If you two walk around, maybe you will get used to the campus."

"Oh, all right…thank you sir."

The two girls sitting on the couch stand, quickly bow, and quietly leave the Chairman's room. Once they close the door, the brown haired girl sighs loudly.

"All right! We're in, official students…this should be interesting," she says with a grin, high fiving the dirty blonde girl next to her.

"I know! I'm so excited! I can't believe we're really here! It's going to be so much fun, Maya…"

Maya shrugs as she starts to walk down the hallway, "I guess…school is school…and since I don't really like school…"

"Are you kidding?! Don't say that!" the blonde haired girl runs over, "This is an opportunity of a lifetime! We're in the biggest, richest school in Japan!"

"But did you see the uniforms, Lily? I'm not really a yellow, frilly dress person…"

Lily laughs, hooking arms with Maya, "I know you're not…but it will look great on you, My, don't worry."

Maya rolls her eyes, "Well, are we gonna stand here or are we gonna check this place out?"

"Yes!" Lily chimes excitingly, "Let us go."

The two girls walk around the large school, gaping at the marble stairs, tall ceilings and large classrooms. They walk pass the classrooms and up the marble stairs to the third floor. They continue their tour until Maya stops in front of one of the doors. Lily turns around.

"Something wrong, Maya…"

"Let's go in here," Maya says, her eyes not leaving the sign. Lily walks over so she can see it.

"Music Room 3…I don't know, I don't think we're actually allowed to go in…just look…"

"Aw come on," Maya grins, "If someone sees us we can just say we got lost and wandered into here for sanctuary."

"Wow…you and your crafty lies, but seriously My, let's g-"

But she turns to see Maya already entering the room. Lily smiles and shakes her head.

"I guess one peek won't hurt…"

They walk into a large empty room with only a red cushioned couch in the middle. Maya sighs.

"Aw…what a let down! Where are the instruments?"

Lily shrugs, "I don't know…this is just kinda a weird…wait! What are you doing?!" Lily yells as she sees Maya going through the closet.

"I'm looking for a cello for you…I want to hear you play The Wind Forest."

"But you can't just start going through everything!"

"But I'm curious," she says bluntly as she continues opening doors. Lily sighs and starts looking around herself.

"I am too."

Maya grins, "Knew it."

Lily walks over to another large pair of doors and opens them, her eyes going wide.

"Uh…Maya?"

"Yeah," Maya responds, not turning around, "What's up?"

"Are you sure the sign said music room?"

"Yeah…why?"

"Come over here…"

Maya walks over to Lily and her eyes also go wide as she tries to hide in laughter.

"You're kidding, right?"

Behind the doors was a large closet full of all different kinds of costumes. Knights, Alice and Wonderland, Halloween costumes, swordsmen, and even French maid outfits with cat ears. Lily puts on a pair of ears.

"So…how do I look?"

Maya smiles, "Cute. Oh, hey…I think I found the music stuff!" She yells as she runs over to another closet. She opens it and grins.

"Yup, here it is…I'm surprised they even have this stuff…"

"Well, it is a music room after all, here, you get some stands, and I'll go see if they have a cello."

Maya's eyes go wide, "Oh…we're really gonna do it?"

"Of course! Why wouldn't we?" Lily grins.

Maya smiles, "All right."

Lily goes into the closet while Maya gets the stands. She finds a cello, since instruments that big are hard to miss. But she also looks for something else. When she finds it, she grins.

"Hey My, do you know The Wind Forest?"

"Yeah…but on the flute."

"Then just our luck," Lily laughs, holding up a flute case she found. Maya squeaks in joy before running over to her.

"This is going to sound great!"

They put their instruments together and, after testing if they work, started to play Lily's favorite song from My Neighbor Totoro.

* * *

"Geez boss, why are we here?"

"Yeah…it's Sunday, this is worthless…"

"Tama-chan wants to help us get ready for the second semester, right Kyo-chan?~"

"Yes, the cleaning men took all the furniture and such to clean the room but didn't have the decency to put it back."

"Which is why it's our job as men of the Host Club to prepare the club room for our guests tomorrow!"

"Yeah but couldn't we of just called the men and asked them to move the furniture back?"

"And where's Haruhi? Shouldn't she be here too..."

"Stop it, you shady twins! You want my daughter to lug all the heavy furniture around!! Do you want our cute princess to break her back!"

"Wait."

The boys turn when they hear Mori speak.

"What's wrong, Takashi?~"

"Music."

"Music?" Tamaki closes his eyes. "Oh, you're right, Mori-senpai. I hear it too."

"But why is there music?"

"Yeah, there shouldn't be any music…the school's empty…" The twins chime in.

Kyoya pushes up his glasses, "Well, the Chairman said there were going to be some new students in the building to tour today."

"Then let's go see what going on,~" Huni says, jumping on Mori's back.

"Yeah. Let's go."

The Host Club stops in front of their club room, knowing the music obviously comes from inside. Tamaki, Hikaru, and Kaoru open the door a crack and peek in. One girl, who was playing the cello, had shoulder length dirty blonde with blue eyes. The other girl on the flute had brown, wavy hair that flowed to the end of her neck. Her brown eyes stared at them for a moment but then went back down her music. The boys gaped in shock.

"Well…what should we do Kyoya?"

"We'll just wait for them to finish and politely ask them to leave…"

"Wow…that sounded good!"

"Yeah…I didn't even know you knew the song."

"I wanted to play it with you…but let's clean up and go…I have a bad feeling about something…"

Lily's eyebrows go up, "All right…"

They start to put their instruments back in their cases when the front door opens. The girls' heads shoot up to see six unusually attractive men standing in the doorway. The blonde man in front claps and looks up, his purple eyes shining.

"That sounded very nice, ladies."

"Oh, thanks…"

"I'm sorry! We shouldn't be in here…I saw it was a music room and wanted to see what it was like, I'm sorry," Maya says, bowing. Lily looks down at her and then back at the boys.

"I'm Lily and this is my friend Maya," Maya stands and steps behind Lily, looking at the floor, "We're new students here starting tomorrow. We're sorry for intruding, are you guys students too?" She asks, grinning.

"I'm Tamaki Suoh, a second year here, it's very nice to meet you ladies," he says, taking Lily's hand. Lily turns red but keeps her cool.

"Oh, hello then, senpai," she responds, slowly withdrawing her hand. "We're going to be first years tomorrow…"

"First years!"

"Hey that's our class!"

Two boys jump from behind Tamaki and stand in front of the girls. They lean forward and examine them intently.

"Wow…you two look a lot alike…"

"What are your names again?" The boys say in unison.

"Lily…and Maya."

"Does Maya talk?"

"Yeah, do you talk?"

"…Yes…"

"All right you too, stand down. I'm sorry ladies, but we have to move furniture around, so if you don't mind leaving the premises. Oh, and I'm second year, Kyoya Otori. It is very nice to meet you."

"Oh, well we can help with the furniture, right My?"

"Oh, yeah…we can help."

* * *

With Lily's persuasion and Tamaki's enthusiasm, the Host Club and the girls began bringing furniture back into the room.

"So, what kind of club are you?"

"We are the Ouran High School Host Club!"

"Okay…and what do you do?"

"We entertain beautiful ladies like yourselves and give them the ultimate fantasy! We of the Host Club try our best to make every customer happy!"

"Oh…okay, I think I get it," Lily says, "That's cool. My and I aren't in any clubs yet…"

"Oh, well you'll find something eventually… two beautiful ladies like yourselves " Tamaki responds, lifting a chair and shooting Maya and Lily a flirtatious wink.

On the other side of the room, Maya struggles lifting a table.

"Hey, are you sure you've got it?"

"Yeah, 'cause we can take it if you want…"

"No, no, it's all right… I got it…" Maya replies, trying to lift it over her head. But suddenly, the weight is lifted off of her as a tall, muscular man passes by.

"Oh…thank you, senpai."

"Ya."

"All right everyone, time to eat! Daddy made everyone a box lunch, just like our Haruhi!" Tamaki says as the club gathers around. Maya and Lily exchange a smirk at the realization that Tamaki just called himself daddy.

"But, um, I only have enough for the club…would you like me to get you something ladies? I think the cafeteria might be open…or if it isn't…"

"Oh, don't worry senpai. Um…we packed our own lunches," Maya says, walking over to Lily. Lily pulls two Bentos out of her bag.

"Oh, then that's perfect. Come over here ladies.~"

The group sits together at a table and begins to eat their lunches. Tamaki sighs, his curiosity finally getting to him.

"So, why have you ladies come to Ouran?"

"Well…"

"Apparently, Lilly, Maya and their families both came from America. Miss Maya's mother has been recruited to be an English teacher at Ouran Elementary School and Lilly's father has been offered a job at my family's hospital. So, Ouran is paying Maya's tuition here and my family is paying for Miss Lilly."

"You know, I find it really creepy that you know that," Hikaru says.

"Well…I guess he's not known as the Shadow King for nothing," Kaoru sighs.

"Sh-Shadow King?"

"Nothing to be worried about Princess, Kyoya is really a very kind person," Tamaki says to Maya, lifting some hair out of his face.

"Oh…uh…all right…Lily, um, pass me a cupcake."

"Cake! I want some cake! Hear that Takashi, they have cake! Please let me have some cake Lil-chan!~" Huni says, cutely and desperately. Lily laughs because she can't over how absolutely adorable Huni is.

"Sure…you can have a cupcake."

"Cupcake? Why would you eat it in a cup? Is the cup chocolate?~"

"You've never had a cupcake before, senpai? It's just like a mini cake; it fits right in your hand. See?" Lily says, passing Huni a cupcake. He stares at it in awe before taking it in his hands and eating it. As he chews, his eyes go wide.

"Wow…this is yummy! Really yummy! Try some Takashi!!~"

"Oh wow…well good thing I made a lot. Everyone can have one if they want."

Everyone but Kyoya has one cupcake and Huni has three.

"See? Isn't it yummy?~"

"Yeah…really good actually."

"I guess it's okay…"

"Yeah, our chief at home makes them better though…"

"Yeah. Tasty."

"Oh wow, I'm glad you guys like them," Lily says with a satisfied grin.

"Of course they do. Lily a great cook, her foods really tasty," Maya has softly with a smile. She thinks she sees someone's face turn red out of the corner of her eye but doesn't take note of it. Suddenly, Tamaki stands up and pounds on the table.

"Family meeting!!"

The boys quickly go and scrunch together in the corner, only Kyoya and Mori standing up. The girls stare at them in confusion. For a moment, only Tamaki's whispering could be heard.

"Yes! I want more yummy treats!~"

"I guess so…and besides…"

"That one girl looks like a fun toy."

"And I suppose it _would_ cut the expenses of ordering food and our customers might appreciate a home-cooked meal."

"Yeah."

"Yay~ Yummy treats!~"

"All right then it's decided!" Tamaki stands up and points at the girls. "From this day forward you two are now the official chiefs of the Host Club!"

"Wh-what?!"

"W-wow…really?! Hear that Maya?! We're part of a club already! This is gonna be great!"

"Oh, y-yeah."

"All right then, we'll see you ladies at school tomorrow.~"

"Yeah. Tomorrow."

"Enjoy your first day at Ouran."

"Make sure you're on time."

"And who knows…"

"Maybe, we'll be in the same class…"

"Yeah, definitely," Lily smiles again.

"All right…BYE MAYA!" the twins run up to Maya and stare her in the face. Maya gulps.

"Y-yeah…bye…"

And the Host Club leaves the room.

"Wow…see My, isn't this great?! This is great! We've made so many friends already! Not to mention how incredibly nice and cute they all are."

Maya was worried about the current situation, but when she saw Lily's sheer joy, did not want to voice her trouble.

"Yup, new friends…this is going to be fun! Except one thing…"

"Hm…what's wrong?"

"Uh…I can't bake."


	2. Secrets in Icing

"Class, today we have new students that have come from America. Miss Rappa and Miss Albright are now members of Class A. Please be kind to them before class begins. So, while I speak to Kurogawa-sensei outside, tell the class about yourselves."

The teacher leaves the classroom as the students break into their usual conversations. Maya and Lily turn to each other.

"So, it begins…"

"Yeah but…I feel like an idiot…"

"No, My, the dress looks cute on you."

"I'd rather wear the guy's uniform and you look much cuter in it than I do, at least you have enormous boobs to fill it out."

Lily laughs, "I don't think you'll get that lucky and stop about them okay! I was an early bloomer."

"Yeah…hahaha," Maya goes and sits in her desk. She sighs, staring out the window, "I can't believe _he's_ not in our class. I don't know what to do?"

"Aw, don't worry. You can still see him after school and you have me to keep you company!" Lily smiles. Maya grins back.

"Wow…I guess you guys really _are_ in our class…"

"Yeah, what a coincidence…"

Lily and Maya look up as the twin walk over to their desks. Lily's smile stays happily placed on her face.

"Hi Hikaru, Kaoru."

"Hey," they say in unison. Then Hikaru starts speaking, "But why are _you_ in such a bad mood?" he faces Maya.

"Yeah…who's the _he_?"

"Ah…s-sorry I'm late."

The group turns to see Haruhi running through the door.

"My dad didn't wake up for work, so I had to wake him up and-"

"Relax, relax, class didn't even start yet…" Hikaru says walking over to Haruhi. Kaoru rolls his eyes.

"Can't your father wake himself up, Haruhi?"

"Whatever…he was out late last night and…oh, I'm sorry. You must be the new girls senpai was talking about. I'm Haruhi Fujioka and I'll be in this class too. It's very nice to meet you."

"Oh, hi. I'm Lily and this is Maya."

Maya's eyes stay focused on Haruhi. "Hello." Lily and Maya exchange a puzzled look and return their focus back on Haruhi.

"So anyway…"

"Who's the _he_?" The twins ask again, putting their hands on her desk eager, to get back to interrogating their new toy. Maya looks at them, not knowing what to say.

"All right, class, it's time to start."

The twins and everyone else sigh and go to their seats. Maya sighs as well.

"Close call."

"Yeah…"

"But…you saw Haruhi-san right?"

"Yeah…will ask her at the club today."

"Oh, okay."

And the first day of classes for the second semester began.

* * *

The day flew by as Lily and Maya were pushed into many different classes, noticing that this school wasn't like any other. The classes were slightly harder but also longer. And most of them were about running big businesses. Maya sighs.

"My dad's a lawyer and my mom's a teacher. What do I need to know about big business?"

"I know, I know, I feel the same. But don't worry. It's time to go to the club!" Lily responds happily, taking Maya's arm. She sighs. Lily is way too optimistic.

"It's time to go home."

"Aw, come on, I'll teach you to bake easily and you LOVE food."

"Yeah, eating it."

"Pfft, don't worry, we'll figure something out."

"All right, all right."

They walk up to Music Room 3 and open the door. Rose petals suddenly fly out of the room and the girls see the Host Club standing in the middle of the room. Both the girls' eyes go wide.

"Welcome ladies!"

"Uhm…hi?" Maya stutters as they walk into the room. The twins sigh.

"Oh, it's just them."

"Hi ladies! Are you ready to start making cake!~" Huni says running over, swinging on Lily. Lily laughs.

"Yup, we're ready to bake!"

"And you two actually came on time like we asked. Surprising," Kyoya comments, writing in a little black book. "There's just one thing we just have to go through before you two start becoming members here."

"Um…okay, what's up?"

"You see, if other females see that you two are members of the Host Club, well, they will also want to join and that may cause controversy," he says, closing his book, "so, in order to keep everything on a decent level, we would appreciate it you kept your membership a secret. Is that all right?"

"Um…y-yeah…" Maya replies quietly. Kyoya pushes up his glasses and smiles.

"Then welcome to the Host Club ladies, the kitchen is in the back and all the supplies are there for you."

"Okay," Lily says, "Thanks."

"One thing," everyone looks up when Maya speaks. Her eyes are focused on Haruhi, "Why does Haruhi-san get to wear the male uniform?"

"Yeah I was wondering the same thing, do all girls get to wear a boy's uniform if they want?"

The room goes silent and the boys' faces turn white. Tamaki looks as if he's gone into cardiac arrest.

"Well…that's obviously because Haruhi's a guy!"

"Y-Yeah, yeah, Haruhi…you're so manly!!" The twins say nervously, patting Haruhi on the head. Maya's eyebrows go up.

"No, seriously. She's a girl and she can wear the guy's uniform. Can't I-" Suddenly, Hikaru and Kaoru are sprinting towards Maya. They quickly grab her and sprint into the back, her screaming the whole way.

"H-Hey! What just happened?!" Lily asks, walking towards Kyoya. Kyoya sighs.

"I guess we were going to be found out eventually…let's go into the back so no one hears, shall we?" Kyoya says calming, walking to where the others ran. Lily stares at Kyoya for another moment before running into the back to check on Maya. When she runs into the back, she stops dead in her tracks when she sees that the twins have tied Maya to a chair.

"Oh gosh, Maya! You okay?!"

"Yeah…yeah…I get it now, I get it now, Lily," she says with a smile, "I'm sorry about asking about it, Haurhi-san."

"No, no it's all right, you wouldn't have known. Let me untie you since the twins over did it again," she finishes her statement with a glare at the twins before freeing Maya from her temporary prison. Lily stares in confusion.

"Um…can anyone help me out?"

"Yes, come this way, I'll explain the situation…"

Lily and Kyoya walk into another room while Maya stands up, noticeably happier.

"So, where's the kitchen?"

"Uh…it's over here…"

"Yeah, right over here…"

Maya smiles as the twins bring her to the kitchen and Tamaki comes in and hugs his 'daughter'. The twins stare at her intently.

"You seem happy…"

"Yeah, did tying you to a chair give you a confidence boost or something?"

"No, it's just that there's a secret now…so it makes it seem more epic and exciting. I can tell _now_ that this will be fun," she looks over to the person next to her, "right, Kaoru?"

He stares at her, "How did you know I was Kaoru?"

"Trust me, I know what it feels like to be called the wrong name and I don't want to do it to anyone else, it makes you feel like you're not an individual…so this is the kitchen?" Maya says, walking into the next room.

The twins stare at each other, "Uh…yeah."

"All right…" Maya replies, picking up a wooden spoon, "then I better hurry up and figure this out!"

* * *

"Oh, so it's debt."

"Yes, that is why Haruhi Fujioka is under our watchful eye."

"Isn't that a little cruel?"

"Cruel or not, it's reality."

Lily stares intently at Kyoya, who lifts his glasses.

"By the time this year is over…I'm going to figure you out…" she says as she walks away.

Kyoya grins as he mumbles something to himself, and writes the fact that Lily and Maya both realized Haruhi was a girl right away, in his little black book.

"I'd like to see you try…"

"All right everyone! The guests have arrived! Let the service begin!"

"There, all done," Lily says, tying Maya's apron in the back. "You look good My, we look so cute in these aprons, this is like Tokyo Mew Mew Status, let's get started!"

"Started with what?"

"Cupcakes…"

Maya's face twists slightly. She liked brownies better. "All right, cup cakes it is…give me the orders, boss, 'cause I have no idea what I'm doing!" Maya says with a little salute.

"Okay…well, first we need eggs…"

"Yes ma'am!"

* * *

The girls baked for the next few hours while the Hosts 'entertained' their guests. Lily and Maya heard many squeals and shouts coming from the music room and Huni could not get his head out of the kitchen.

"Lil-chan! Are the cupcakes ready yet?~"

"Yup, Maya's just putting the icing on. How's it going, My?"

Maya wipes some icing off her face, "Um…yeah. I just finished…" Maya walks over with the tray and hands it to Huni. "Here you go. I hope the guests like it."

"Yay! They will, My-chan, they will! Thank you!~" Huni says excitingly, running out the kitchen. Maya wipes her hands on her apron.

"He's cute."

"I know, he's adorable!" Lily squeals, "But come on…you have more icing to put on."

"Hai!"

"All right everyone, great work! The Host Club is closed for the day!" the 'King' says as his member start to clean up for the day. The girls come out of the kitchen.

"So, did they like the food?" Lily asks.

"Yeah, the customers thought they were great! Thanks for joining, we're getting really popular!" Tamaki says with thumbs up.

"Yeah, our guests even thought they were imported from France…"

"Yeah, who knew…" the twins shrug in unison. Lily and Maya run over to each other.

"Yes! They liked it, they liked it!"

"I know, I can't believe it!" the girls jump around.

Kyoya sighs and walks over to Lily, "All right, all right ladies. Go into the back and clean up…you look like something we pulled out of a commoner bakery," he comments, removing some icing off of Lily's face with his finger. He puts it in his mouth. "Not exactly French but decent." Lily stares at him in awe.

The girls look over themselves, seeing that they are covered in flour and cream. Maya turns red while Lily tries to brush herself off.

"No need to be so harsh senpai," Haruhi says.

Kyoya pushes up his glasses, "Oh, well…"

"Yeah, don't worry…"

"We'll help clean them up…"

The twins put their arms around Maya and lick icing off her face. Maya screams and pushes them away.

"Guys, don't do that, please!!" she reacts.

"Hey guys, don't do that, Maya's a little shy…" Lily says, walking over to her. The twins sigh.

"Fine, fine…"

"No need to push though."

"All right, we'll go clean up…thank you for today," Lily says as the two bow and go back to the kitchen. Huni grins.

"I think this is gonna be a fun year with them around, right Takashi?~"

"Yeah."

"Yeah, and plus me and Kaoru finally got a new toy…"

"We might be ditching you for a while Haruhi…"

"Finally, thank God."

"The girls have potential…I'm happy the joined the Host Club."

"Yup! And now Daddy's got two new daughters!! THis year will be a turning point for the Host Club men!"


	3. Cosplay and Volleyballs

The girls walk through the campus attempting to get to homeroom on time, both accidentally sleeping in late.

"So My, I was up late last night looking up new baking recipes I can try for the Host Club today! I even brought some ingredients from home."

"Whoa, slow down. We only had our first day yesterday…"

"I know I know, but I just had so much fun and I wanna make sure we do a great job."

"We? It's all you Lily; I'm just your assistant or whatever you wanna call me. And besides you already did a great job. Didn't you hear Senpai? He said the customers thought your baking was imported from France!"

"Yeah I know, and Kyoya even said my baking was decent…I'm still trying to figure him out, My, but he's extremely handsome and-"

Lily's sentence is cut short when a limousine suddenly pulls up next to them. Maya jumps and grabs Lily's arm. They walk towards the vehicle. The window rolls down to reveal a girl with an Ouran uniform, red bow, and a slightly creepy smile on her face.

"You guys are Lily and Maya right? The new students from America? I saw you working in the Host Club bakery yesterday. Does that mean you two are members now?"

The girls exchange a desperate look as they remember what Kyoya told them yesterday.

"Um, yes I'm Lily and this is Maya but you must be mistaken. We weren't working for the Host Club and we're certainly not members or anything like that."

'Yeah...we're not members just…guests."

"Oh how silly of me!" The girl says, stepping out of her limo. She smiles largely, "I'm Renge!!"

The girls just stare at her in confusion, wondering why this weird girl thinks just saying her name will answer all their questions.

The girl sighs, "I'm the Host Club's manager! No need to worry about whatever Kyoya-senpai told you, I'm part of the host club too! We happen to be in the same class, but I was absent yesterday during class. I was out on a hunt to obtain the newest, exclusive cosplay."

Maya's eyes go wide in excitement but Lily just shakes her head.

"Well, it's nice to meet you, Renge, but how do we know for sure that you're the host club's manager?"

Renge sighs, "I guess I understand if you don't trust me, you can just ask the twins when we get to class but in the mean time, can I give you two a ride to school?"

Lily looks at her watch quickly and realizes if they keep walking they're going to be late.

"Sure that would be greatly appreciated Renge, come on, My, get in or we're gonna be late."

Maya reluctantly follows Lily into the back of the limo, still a little skeptical about this so called "manager of the host club".

"S-so…" Maya starts, curiosity overcoming here, "What cosplay did you buy?"

Renge grin, "I bought the latest Summoner Yuna cosplay from Final Fantasy X. She's strong, powerful, and amazing!!"

Maya's mouth hangs open, "Really?! I cosplayed as Songstress Yuna from Final Fantasy X-2 for a convention in America!"

Renge starts to squeal and Lily just looks at the two.

"All right…I totally lost both of you…"

* * *

"Oh yeah we forgot to tell you about Renge. Don't worry she's actually the manager of the host club…"

"Yeah, we didn't realize she was absent on your first day," the twins explain.

"See I am truly the official manager of the Ouran High School Host Club, and not to mention the top cosplayer at Ouran Academy!" Renge laughs heartily.

Maya grins, "We'll see about that…"

"Yeah…and she may be a little dramatic but she has good intentions," Haruhi comments.

"But not all members of the host club have good intentions…"

"Yes not all of us."

The twins say manically as they stare at Maya with amused, almost twisted expressions. Maya's face turn red and she looks away. The boys were about to walk over to her until the teacher came in.

"All right, all right, class, settle down, today we'll begin business math."

* * *

"So My, did you hear those announcements this morning?"

"Sports tryouts? Yeah, volleyball and swimming tryouts are later this afternoon."

"So I was thinking we can bake everything really fast so that the Host Club has all their snacks and then we can cut out early and make it to the tryouts!"

"Yeah, but Senpai probably won't let us leave early, unless you seduce him in your volleyball spandex," Maya comments, rolling her eyes.

"Shut Up!" Lily pouts, playfully pushing Maya, "And I'm sure the twins would just _love_ to see you in your swimsuit, My," she says, smirking.

"Well it doesn't even matter because we won't even get to tryout."

"Don't say that My, I've got it all planned out. All we have to is ask Tamaki-senpai and put on put on our cute faces, he won't be able to resist."

Maya rolls her eyes, "I guess so. Like, 'Of course! My daughters must be able to expand their beautiful minds'," she says looking disturbed, knowing that he would actually say that.

The girls then reach Music Room 3 and they guard their faces from the shower of rose petals, since last time one went into Maya's open mouth.

"You girls are early, I knew you two were punctual but we don't get guests for another half an hour."

"Kyoya, are you not happy that we get a few more precious minutes with my lovely daughters! How are my little pretties, today?"

"Uh…that's kinda creepy Senpai," Haruhi comments.

"No, it's okay Haruhi…um, actually we aren't very good today, Daddy," Lily turns to Tamaki with puppy dog eyes, showing off her decent acting skills.

"Uh...yeah, not good," Maya says, embarrassed but attempting Lily's level of cuteness.

"Well, whatever is the matter my precious little gems? Whatever is bothering you, your Papa will fix it!" As he wraps them up in a giant hug.

"Well you see the thing is, back in America both me and Maya were on sports teams. I played volleyball and Maya swam and we were hoping we could be on the teams here at Ouran, but..."

"That's wonderful! My daughters are athletic and lovely! But still," Tamaki puts his finger on his chin, "I'm still not seeing a problem."

"Well you see Senpai, Maya and I would have to tryout to make the teams and the tryouts begin today after school and we have the Host Club. So we were hoping to start baking now so that we can have everything done and finished in time so we could leave a tini- tiny bit early to make the tryouts?" Lily attempts to persuade, making her lower lip quiver. Maya just rolls her eyes and stands next to her, her eyes focused on the floor.

"Well of course you can my darlings! I have no problem with that at all, as long as you get all your work done. I think its great that you two do sports, I used to play soccer when I was in France!"

Kyoya sighs, "As long as you two accomplish your task at the same level you did yesterday, I suppose I have no objection to it."

"Oh, thank you, thank you Kyoya!" Lily says, jumping over to him and giving him a hug.

"Yes, thank you," Maya says calmly, staying where she is.

"Alrighty then My, let's get to work," Lily laughs, running off into the kitchen.

"Well that was awfully nice of you, senpai," Haruhi comments as she walks towards the kitchen to offer the girls assistance.

"Yes Kyoya, that was indeed very kind of you. That decision and the slight blush on your face when my little Lily hugged you had nothing to do with each other, did they?" Tamaki grins, looking over his shoulder to Kyoya, his purple eyes shining.

"Of course not, you idiot. Their proposal made every bit of sense and they are getting all their work done… so there was no logical reason to deny their request."

"Whatever you say Kyoya…"

* * *

"Hi everyone!!" Lily proclaims, walking over to the other girls on the court, "I'm Lily!!"

Some girls wave and walk over to her. A girl in purple spandex goes next to her.

"Hey, what's up?" she says, her smile quickly turning into a frown, "Um…you have white stuff in your hair…is it powder?"

Lily smiles in embarrassment, wiping out of her hair, "Let's go with that…but whatever, I'm ready to play!"

* * *

"What's up guys?" Maya grins, excitedly running over to the other girls.

"Wow, Maya-san! You're surprisingly hyper…"

"Well, I'm a different person outside school," she says, sticking out her tongue. "Don't worry about me, we should all be hoping we make it! So let's get in the pool!"


	4. Schemes of Stalking

"And I would like to find...a hand like yours to take mine...la LA la la..." Lily sings in sheer joy, spinning as she finishes walking down the steps of her house. Her mother looks at her and rolls her eyes as her two younger siblings laugh. Lily walks into the kitchen and, as she sees them, puts her hands on her hips.

"What? Can't your daughter and wonderful older sister be happy for once in her life?" Lily challenges them, sticking out her tongue.

"I'm perfectly fine with my daughter's happiness but..." Mrs. Rappa cuts herself off as she pours Lily's scrambled eggs in a bowl.

"But usually your only this happy because of a boy," her brother, Timmy finishes his mother's statement, rolling his eyes.

Lily walks to the counter and takes her plate, thanking her mother, "And what's that supposed to mean?" she replies, stamping her foot.

"It means Lily's gotta crush! Lily's gotta crush!" Belle, her younger sister yells, taking a sip of her drink. Lily sits down as she rolls her eyes and quickly eats her food.

"All right...well I gotta go... I don't want Maya to have to wait for me."

"All right Lily, have a good day!" her mother yells from the sink.

"Give him a big wet one for us!" Timmy yells as she walks out the door, him and Belle laughing hysterically.

Lilly smirks, "You wish!" She shuts the door and start walking to her meeting place with Maya, the corner by the market place. After a moment, she stops and sighs, "I wish so too..."

She eventually gets to the corner and sees Maya leaning up against a chain fence in her yellow dress alone. Lily stares at the picture for a second. _There's something wrong with this picture..._

One, an _elite, authentic, student of Ouran Academy_ standing near an empty lot surrounded by a chain fence didn't look right. Guess that's what happens when you're a scholarship student. And the second thing...she was alone.

_Come on, is his life goal making Maya feel like crap? _Lily sighs mentally as she walks over to Maya. Maya grins.

"Mornin' sunshine!" Maya chimes as Lily gets closer. She laughs in response.

"You're in a good mood today!" Lily comments as they start their walk to school.

"Well...you _are_ speaking to the new member of the varsity swim team...you might want to bow in my presence!" she spins as she walks. Lily grins again.

_Why isn't she like this in school?_

"That's great! Congrats!" Lily says as Maya's smile gets bigger. Lily smirks back, "But don't get so high and mighty...I'm on volleyball too!"

"Really?!" Maya says, running back over to Lily and giving her a hug, "That's awesome! Good job!"

"Heh, thanks..." Lily replies happily.

Both girls stop in their tracks as they see a few limousines drive past them, obviously carrying students of the Outran Academy, same as them. The black limos pass them, almost mocking them as slowly pass by, the figures behind the tinted windows staring at them. Maya laughs.

"How much you wanna bet we're the only three that have to walk to school out of the whole student body?"

"Three?"

"Well...yeah...he said he was gonna come with us but he wanted to squeeze a run in before school so he said he'd see us there. He made cross country," Maya smiles.

Lily sighs, "That's good...but...you know...he might not come, My..."

"Yeah...I know..." she sighs, staring at her feet and playing with the schoolbag in between her fingers. Lily just watches on.

"Well, Haruhi has to walk to school too!" Lily chimes in, interrupting Maya's thoughts, "So that makes four of us!"

"Yeah...I guess you're right!" Maya smiles again. Lily grins back, _that was a close one..._

But then a limo drives by them again, with a little slit in the tinted window, open enough to hear the conversation. Lily and Maya stare at each other.

"That was there the whole time, wasn't it?"

"I think so..."

"Eavesdropping?"

"...Yeah..."

Maya grits her teeth, "Let's...let's just not think about it and go to school...okay?"

Lily obviously worries, tries to smile, "That...sounds good to me."

* * *

"All right everyone!! I've decided on a family field trip!" Tamaki announces as everyone begins to clean up from the day's activities. Today, the Ouran High School Host Club decided their activities would be Roman themed, so cleaning up all the vine leaves and wine glasses took some work. Not that the _president_ was doing anything, except spinning around dressed as a Roman Emperor, toga and all.

Haruhi sighs, picking something up off the floor, "What now, senpai?"

"I decided I wanted to go back to the commoner's mall!" Tamaki declares, gliding soundlessly over to Haruhi, "I was so amazed from the prior venture that I _must_go back and see more! You don't know how much of a learning experience it was for us. We truly admire your hard work in going food shopping, Haruhi!" He vibrantly exclaims, tears rolling down his face.

"But this time," he continues quickly, grinning with his hand on his chin, index finger extended, "I figured we could all go see a movie…" he winks, sparkles erupting from the batting of his eyelid.

"Wow…Tama-chan, really?! In a real movie theater?~" Huni asks excitingly, hopping over to Tamaki, who nods in return.

"Yes, the true commoner experience! So, we will be doing this event on Friday afternoon, any objections?"

"Count us in Tono!"

"Yeah. This sounds interesting!" The twins chime in, saluting their boss. Tamaki smiles again, looking over to Mori, who simply nods in return. Tamaki turns to his next target.

"No way, senpai! Not another one of your ridiculous schemes," Haruhi says, agitated, her words literally going as an arrow through Tamaki, "And besides…there's a sale on pork in the super market anyway…and I don't want to miss it."

Tamaki is suddenly squatting in a dark corner, drawing circles on the ground as grey mushrooms grow around him. Lily frowns and walks over to Tamaki, putting her hand on his shoulder.

"I think I'll be able to go Tamaki-senpai…" she smiles, brightening the dark corner. Tamaki's face lights up again.

"Really, Lily?! This is why I love my daughters!" he says, taking her hand, flowers growing around them.

"No."

Lily looks up at Kyoya who has a hand on her shoulder.

"Miss Lily and I will be attending dinner at my father's house. Since her father traveled a long distance in order to aid our new expansion, it is only fair that the Otori household thanks him. So you must excuse Lily and myself from your idiotic adventure."

Lily looks to Kyoya and then back to Tamaki, who is back in the sulking corner, continuing to draw circles on the floor. Lily turns to look Kyoya square in the face.

"And when did this happen?" Lily asks, putting her hands on her hips.

"The arrangements were already made before you entered the country," Kyoya replies, pushing up his glasses. Lily sighs.

"Then I guess there's nothing I can do. Sorry senpai," she says, trying to smile again. But Tamaki is too depressed to look at her. This time, Maya steps forward.

"Um…I can probably go senpai! I'll have to ask my mom but I usually never do anything outside of school so it should be good!" she grins.

And right as Tamaki is leaping in the air to glomp Maya, the faint sound of the Hare Hare Yukai is heard throughout the room. Maya goes into her pocket.

"Oh, that's my phone."

Maya walks away to take the call and Tamaki falls right to the floor where he paused in the air, face first. No one goes to help him however because the twins are already eavesdropping on Maya's phone call.

"Hello…oh hey, it's you. What's up?...Oh, and thanks for ditching me again this morning…no way? Really? Hahahahah…" Maya starts to laugh, grinning wider than the Hosts have ever seen before. This gets Tamaki to look up from his crash site on the ground.

"I never see you anymore…really? No practice?...yeah…sounds like fun! I miss hanging out with you, you know," she laughs again, leaning into the phone, "And we need to get real Japanese Ramen now…okay, I'll be there…bye!"

She folds her phone and puts it back into her pocket, smiling happily.

"Senpai…" she says, walking over to Tamaki, "I'm really, _really_sorry but something just came up and I can't make it. I really want to do something with my new friends though so do you think the next time you do something you could invite me again?" She asks, her face beaming. Tamaki sits up, turning red slightly. He nods.

"All right! I have to go now…but I'll see you guys tomorrow, okay?" Maya winks, getting her bag.

"Oh hey My! I'll walk with you!" Lily yells after her, grabbing her bag as she runs to the door, "See you guys later!" she says as she leaves.

Kyoya sighs, "Well that was interesting…I will be taking my leave as well…"

Kyoya walks towards the door and closes it silently. Hikaru and Kaoru stick their heads together.

"Don't you guys think senpai has been acting weird lately?"

"Yeah…something's definitely up."

"Ah, Kyoya-senpai can handle it, I'm heading out too…"

"No, even you're leaving me Haruhi!!" Tamaki cries, running over to his daughter. She sighs.

"Unlike you, I have to make dinner tonight senpai," she says as she leaves, her words freezing Tamaki as the door shuts.

"Wow…Tono's been really getting beat up today."

"I know…maybe he's losing his touch…"

Suddenly they both turn when they hear a snap.

"Come together men!"

The remaining hosts, Huni, Mori, Hikaru and Kaoru, line up simultaneously.

"What is it, sir?" The three shorter hosts say in unison.

"I am concerned about our daughter's well being…" he beings, pacing in place.

Hikaru shrugs, "Why? Haruhi seems fine…"

"It's not Haruhi…it's our new daughter…Maya!" he says anti-climatically. The three boys looked shocked.

"Hey, you're right," Kaoru says, placing his fist on his open palm, "Driving to school this morning, we saw them walking to school and told our chauffeur to slow down to do a little eavesdropping…apparently, there's been this guy that's ditching her."

"What?! Who would do that to poor My-chan?~" Huni asks.

"I don't know, but it seems that she likes the guy a lot…"

"WHAT?!" Tamaki shrieks, "This is unacceptable! Men, we must find this horrid boy and find out why he is torturing Maya immediately!!"

"He may not be using her Tono," Kaoru replies, "Maybe it's just her boyfriend!"

"THAT'S WHY I SAID THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE!! I NEVER GAVE MY LITTLE GIRL PREMISSION TO DATE!!" Tamaki says, punching the air as tears roll down his face.

"Well…it sounded like she was going to see him Friday…we could always see what's going on…"

"Yeah…right Tono?"

Tamaki's eyes are filled with flames, "All right, men! Friday afternoon is officially Operation: Expose Maya's Lover As The Horrible Person He Is!! Got it men!"

"Yes sir!" The three says in unison, Mori's eyes slowly closing and opening, obviously not interested in the conversation.

"All right then," Tamaki turns his back to them and grins slyly, "It sounds like a date."


	5. The Adventure Begins

"Ah, it seems the guests have arrived! Prepare everyone!"

The workers of the Otori household quickly dash around fixing the final arrangements ad the Head Butler walks to the large wooden doors of the Estate. He turns back to his co-workers, still running hastily around.

"Everyone! Order!"

The maids and butlers stop their work and line up in two even lines beside the entrance. The Head Butler fixes his jacket and open the door with a great grin on his face,

"Hello and welcome to the Otori home, please let me take your coats."

"Thank you" Mr. Rappa replied and handed the butler his coat, and motioned for the rest of his family to do the same.

"Thanks a lot," Lily managed to squeak, as she handed the man in the suit her carmel brown coat she usually only wears to church.

_I've never seen such an enormously beautiful house!_

She stared in awe at the large chandelier above her head and the two marble staircases twisting from left and right to the gleaming floor. The red carpet they stood on led in between the marble floors to another large pair of wooden doors.

As the Head Butler left to go put away the family's coats, a butler stepped forward from the line of househands.

"Please allow me to escort you to the dining room; the Otori family has been expecting you."

Lily obediently followed behind her parents and listened as her heels pat the carpet lightly as the passed many long hallways and regal furniture. It seemed like the longest walk to a door Lily ever felt, being totally withdrawn in herself.

"Wouldn't Lily be happy if her new boyfriend lived here?" Timmy snickered behind her, ruining her moment of bliss. Belle giggled in response.

Lily spun around with a darkening glare, "Shut up! You two have to be on your best behavior tonight, this is for Dads work," she hissed, continuing her evil eye.

She turned back around as quickly as she faced them, hoping they didn't see the strawberry shade that consumed her face. Lily stared nervously down at the light blue dress she wore; it was one of her favorites. She ever curled her hair and wore her cutest wedge heeled scandels. It had taken her hours to put this outfit together, it had to be elegant, and flattering, but not to overly done. She didn't want Kyoya to think she was trying too hard.

"Presenting, The Rappa Family."

The voice of the butler jolted Lily out of her train of thought. She looked up to see that her and her family had arrived at the dining room, and there sitting at the long table was the very imposingly beautiful but stern Otari Family.

"Crap! If I'm late again he'll kill me!" Maya yells to herself as she sprints down her neighborhood street. She stuffs her money in her pocket, along with her cell phone, as she runs, slowly running out of breath. "I guess swimming isn't enough to keep me in shape."

She turns the corner leading her into the city as five heads peek out of an alley way to see where she is heading, their eyes focused on her back.

"All right men! We're on a mission to protect the wellfare of our fellow host member and family member!"

"Yes sir!" Hikaru, Kaoru, and Huni respond in unison. Mori, on the other hand, just nods in agreement, his face unanimated and slightly indifferent.

"Very good!" Tamaki replies with a thumbs up, preparing to speak of his plan, "First, we scope them out, to see if this boy is actually a threat. If he plans to make a move on her…"

"We strike~" Huni says with excitement, putting his fist in the air.

"And even if he doesn't…"

"We still beat the crap outta him…" Hikaru and Kaoru finish each other's sentences, grinning evily at their violet eyed boss. He grins.

"That's the plan! Now, let's get Operation: Expose Maya's Lover As The Horrible Person He Is going!"

And, on cue, the group sprint down the street after Maya, who is already meeting up with the "suspicious boy" she was supposed to meet at 5:45. It's 6.

"Ha, ha, sorry Thomas…Ha, I lost track of time…" she apologizes, her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. She looks up to see the boy rolling his eyes.

"Eh, whatever…I figrued you'd be late anyway…" the boy responded. He had curly black hair and wore glasses over his brown eyes, his bangs nearly touching them. He stuffed his hands into his blue jeans and looked around the small shopping market place with an indifferent look on his face. He looks back to Maya and smirks slightly.

"Well, I guess we should get started…I'm hungry…"

Maya's identical brown eyes light up as she grins, stuffing her hands into her solid red hoodie.

"Yes, let's."

"Hm…this isn't good…he's a looker…" Tamaki ponders seriously. Hikaru and Kaoru look at each other shrugging.

"But he seems like a commoner too…"

"Yeah, a commoner. How did so many get into Ouran this year?"

"Maybe My-chan got in trouble the first day and Tom-chan saved her and she fell in love with him like that~"

"Yeah, but he doesn't even seem interested in her, Huni-senpai…"

"True, what if he's just playing around with her?"

"Player." Mori says stoically.

"That's enough men!" Tamaki says, obviously enraged, "We cannot jump to such conclusions. The only thing we can do is to keep watching them, watch their every move, and figure out exactly who this 'Thomas' figure is!"

"Yes sir!"

"Hey Thomas, look at this!" The boy's attention are turned to the two as they look at a booth in the market place.

"Want to get some ramune?" Maya turns back to Thomas, excited to actually try Japanese soda in its native country.

"Sure…but can you pay for me? I don't feel like taking out my wallet…" he shrugs.

Maya grins, "Sure!" she responds happily, taking out the money she recently stuffed in her pocket.

The boys in the alley way stare in shock, their eyes open wide.

"HE USING HER TO GET FREE STUFF?! THE BASTARD!" Tamaki screams, in terror and rage, his eyes becoming enflamed.

Hikaru and Kaoru crack their fists, "Let's get him Tono!"

"Yeah, Tono! Making her pay, what a scum bag!"

"Come on, Tama-chan~!"

"Ya."

"Wait…" Tamaki says calmly, "We'll wait a little longer."

"What?! Tono! Let's get this scum bag before he uses her all up!"

"Not yet Hikaru!" Tamaki says, looking back over to Maya and Thomas. Thomas's ramune just exploded all over him and Maya is laughing hysterically, passing Thomas a napkin, who is laughing as well.

"We can't get him yet…it is the job of the host club to make every girl happy…and even though she's being used by a cheap scum bag…"

"She looks really happy."

Maya smiles and Thomas rolls his eyes, sipping the small amount of soda that's left in the bottle.

"Now what?"

"Whatever you want, Thomas," Maya replies, pulling a box of pocky out of the pocket of her cargo pants, "Whatever you want."


End file.
